


Table-kun

by LNZetsumei, ThunderD



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Fluff, Hakuouki SSL, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Okisai, Sweet School Life, anyone feel bad for Hijikata-sensei's mental health yet?, shipping the hell out of them, table-kun is an inside joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderD/pseuds/ThunderD
Summary: Bored Okita is a dangerous man, Saito's willpower wasn't enough.





	Table-kun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderD/gifts).



 

Normally Souji could be found at the rooftop after school, taking or editing pictures on his phone, but today he is wandering down the hallway toward Saito’s classroom, the school was almost empty anyway as it is already late, the soft orange color flood into the hallways through the windows.

 

Upon arriving in front of Saito’s classroom, he found the younger male dutifully erasing the writings on the blackboard. Of course, Souji pulled out his phone and took a few pictures when Saito had to be on his tiptoes to reach the upper area.

 

Saito noticed this but choose not to comment. Okita moved further into the room, standing behind Saito, the blackboard duster was swiftly taken away from him. Because of his height, Souji was able to easily reach the top part of the blackboard which Saito had trouble reaching earlier.

 

“You should have taken a chair, that'd be easier, Hajime-kun."

 

Saito turned to face the taller male, trapped between Souji and the blackboard Saito pressed his back against the blackboard. Good that it was already clean.

 

"The time I'd spend doing that and putting the chair back could better be used elsewhere."

 

Souji gave him an amused smile.

 

"Thank you for your help though, Souji." Saito stood up on tiptoes to place a light kiss on Okita’s chin, Souji hummed in reply to the kiss, his green hues twinkling in their usual mischievous sparkle.

"Did you need me for anything or just passing by?"

 

"I'm bored, and you're being busy with your duty again, I am feeling ignored.” He tossed the blackboard eraser over his shoulder, making it land on the teacher's desk with a puff of white dust.

“Shall we play?”

 

"You could use that time to study, you know..." Saito said, but his voice was very low, he wasn't even sure Okita heard him.  
  


But obviously Okita did and a smirk blooms on his face as he brought his hand up, fingers loosening Saito's tie.

 

Saito put a hand against Souji's chest as if trying to push him away, but yet he didn't push because his mind were suddenly focused on Souji’s breath against his skin, the gentle nibble on his earlobe.

 

"What if someone comes in?"

 

"So what if they come in?" The tip of his tongue traced down from Saito's ear and down, sucking hard on the crook of his neck. His other hand grabbed at Saito's wrist. Okita pulled away from the shorter male's neck and brought Saito's hand up.  Pressing a soft kiss on Saito's index finger before trapping the finger between his lips, not quite biting it, but the sight was rather lewd.

"If we stay quiet, they won't suspect a thing."

 

"Since when you and "quiet" fit in one sentence?"

 

As much as Saito tried to keep his cool, Okita's actions made him slowly relax.

 

_Maybe if they really stay quiet, no one will suspect anything._

Saito didn't want to admit it but the sense of danger being found made him feel a little excited. Maybe more than he planned and his free hand went under Okita's shirt and he slowly traced the lines of his body with one finger. Noticing how the rise and fall of the taller male had quickened at the gesture.

 

Not wanting to waste any time, Okita loosened Saito's tie with one hand, the other unbuttoning his uniform in haste. Saito's back pressed against the blackboard. Okita’s hands rests on his waist.

 

Okita did not pin his arms, and Saito wondered if it was a mistake.

 

Maybe not, if that was what Souji wanted.

 

But even through the clothes he could already feel the hardness. Okita wanted him more than he was willing to show.

 

“You like me when I’m loud, don’t you~?”

 

Saito looked down and then up at Souji's face. A small smile formed on his lips.

 

He pushed the other male away, with a bit of force. The sudden movement made Souji bump on the nearby table with a gasp.

 

"Maybe. But for now keep quiet, as you said yourself. Or I will need to silence you." His tone was serious enough to make Okita understand it was not just empty words.

 

But Souji being Souji, pushed the boundaries on that as well. "You said it yourself that the word 'quiet' never got in line with me." He taunts.

 

"You just ask for being punished."

 

Saito stepped closer. He knew Okita liked to provoke him. He didn't always give in, and this time he felt like he shouldn't either.  They were not at home, after all.

 

Okita loosened his own tie. His clothes were still intact, unlike Saito's now disheveled appearance where Souji could see his bare chest...  The sight makes him lick his lips in anticipation…

 

Saito looked at the door. It was closed; but the building wasn't empty, he knew it.  Whatever. Adrenaline rush and excitement clouded his judgment by now. Because Okita was leaning on the table, it mitigated their height difference and Saito could easily reach his lips, essentially shutting him up with a deep kiss which Souji reciprocate with the same, or more, amount of passion, his arms around Saito’s shoulders.

 

Okita was too caught up in their kiss and Saito's wandering hands that he didn't realize his shirt had been unbuttoned, phone had been taken out and his belt loosened and the moment Okita wanted to break the kiss due to the lack of air, Saito didn’t let him which surprised Souji, but he complied. Legs wrapped around Saito’s waist, pulling him closer, fingers threading into Saito’s indigo hair and grabbing a fistful whenever Saito leaned forward as their tongues danced together.

 

The sound of a familiar shutter reached his ears and it was then that Saito finally pulls away, his face tinted pink to the tip of his ears upon seeing his phone in Saito's hand.

 

"How does it feel to be on the other side of the camera?"

 

Okita took so many pictures of him in embarrassing situations that he couldn't help it to have a little revenge. And it had to be now, of all times and it was obvious that Okita is truly taken off guard this time.

 

“Depends…” Okita replied and tried to swipe at the phone but Saito wouldn’t allow him. The look in those sharp navy blue eyes definitely mesmerized him.  
  
 Saito will let Okita taste his own medicine for once and have photos to remember this event. "Depends on what, exactly?"

 

But he did not let Souji reply and any attempt to speak was cut off by Saito effectively shutting him up by engaging in a deep kiss.

 

Seeing Souji embarrassed like this was satisfying especially those little whimpers that he produced and the way he grips onto the back of Saito’s shirt as Saito’s hands wandered all over Okita’s body, caressing his weak points, where he liked to be touched and areas where Souji will sometime want to curl away out of extreme embarrassment. But Saito wouldn’t let him do that, not now, not when Souji needed to be taught a lesson for distracting him from his duty.

 

Okita pulled Saito’s shirt down; exposing his bare upper body but the sleeves keeps the shirt from falling off completely, just pooling around his stomach.

 

When Saito pulled away from the deep kiss, Okita was completely flushed, from the tip of his ears to his shoulders. Placing the phone on a table next to the one they occupied once he noticed that a warning flickered that said the phone was almost out of memory. Saito wiped the excess saliva from the kiss off from the corner of Okita’s lips with his thumb.

 

Saito took off his shirt, it doesn’t make any difference now anyway considering the rest of his shirt, tie and school jacket are on the floor thanks to Souji’s quick work earlier.

 

"Is this what you had in mind when you entered this classroom?" Saito’s voice were calm, as if the situation did not had any effect to him, but his reddish face and the predatory look in his eyes says otherwise.

 

Okita tries to remove his own loose clothing but Saito firmly grasp his wrist, a signal that Okita is not allowed to take his clothes off.

 

"Hajime-kun..." Okita let out a small groan, Saito’s free hand splayed across his chest, palm pressing against the bare skin and slowly drifts down. He could feel Okita’s body tensed the moment he went past the belt, thumb caressing the head and the rest of his fingers wrapping around his length.

 

Okita sighed; resorting to hide his overly flushed face into the crook of Saito's neck, heavy puff of warm air escapes his lips. "Maybe..." He replies and decides that he shouldn't be the only one being taken care of here. His hand moves to Saito's belt, focusing on trying to undo the belt, which is a _little_ hard considering Saito's hand is in his pants.

 

But the movement of his hands was stilled when Saito spoke up. "No, Souji. You don't get to do anything." Saito shifted his hips slightly, making it clear he doesn't want to be touched there yet. Even though he could feel his own pants getting tight. But it wasn't the time.

First, Souji needs to be taught a lesson for distracting him from his duty. He wanted to play, so Saito will make sure he enjoys the game to the fullest.

Okita brought his hands up to Saito's back, nails digging into his back. Saito could hear the soft whimper and whines that escaped Okita’s lips. But he didn't want to be distracted from looking at Souji's face when he climaxes. He enjoyed watching how Okita’s usual smug expression was completely overridden by pleasure.  Right now his expression was more embarrassed and frustrated than anything else though. But it was also cute.

 

Saito wraps one arm around Souji and pulls him closer. Their bare skin touches and Saito feels like his hands are shaking because of all the excitement of the moment.

 

There were steps by the door and Saito instinctively moved his hand over Okita's mouth, it was a shame that he had to cover the erotic sound but if they were to be found out doing this… indecent act in school property the consequence will be dire.

 

But somehow the danger of being caught only excites the both of them more.

 

Souji was focusing at the door, probably noticing the same thing that Saito noticed, however there are only the two of them in this room so Saito felt that Souji should focus more on what they were doing and also _him._ Saito leaned forward and captures Souji’s earlobe between his teeth, releasing and running his tongue along the soft flesh, noting how it took all of Okita’s self-control or _what little he have left_ , to not thrust into Saito's hand, needing more of that friction and it was driving him crazy.

 

So, Okita listened to him that he is not allowed to do anything, how cute. Like an obedient cat.

 

The more Saito moves his hand the more Okita find it hard to even breathe, his mind were blank and his senses were abused by Saito’s touches, his familiar scent.

 

Okita didn't recall closing his eyes until suddenly he's not. He tries to warn Saito but his mouth was still covered. His breath hitches and it wasn't long until he tensed against Hajime with a low whine.  A wet squelch followed after.

 

"You did well, Souji."  Saito removed his hand from his mouth and rewarded him with a kiss, he could tell that Okita was still basking in the afterglow, based on how slow he responded to the kiss.  
  
There were probably marks on his back now from Souji's nails, but Saito was okay with that.

 

The steps behind the door disappeared. Whoever was there, probably left. Which is good because Saito was far from being done.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet."  He murmured into Souji's ear, earning a shiver in response.  He knew Souji was already tired, but he had to finish what he started. It would only be fair.  
  
Unfortunately the table was not meant to support the weight of two people, as Saito forced Okita back on the table and leaned over him, one of its legs cracked and it made Okita slide off the table, with Saito landing on top of him, his hand cushioning the back of Okita’s head as they fell.  
  
Okita cursed at the sudden fall. But Saito quickly recollect himself, stroking Okita’s cheek, scanning the blushing male beneath him, looking up at him with glossy eyes, the blush had spread all the way to his ears and shoulders. Saito thought it was cute.  
  
  
And it wasn't that Saito was less embarrassed than him. He could control his emotions maybe just a bit better. Especially compared to the time when they first started to sleep together. Back than he could barely do anything. Not that much time had passed since then but Saito knew how to take control over his own feelings. And he was learning what he should and should not do to have both of them experience pleasure. Once Souji complained that sleeping with him was like sleeping with a textbook; since when does Souji even know what sleeping with a textbook even feels like? But still, it was a reason for Saito to learn to surprise his boyfriend sometimes.  
  
Leaning down to kiss Okita, Saito had to build up the tension again, as the sudden fall had made him lose focus.  
  
"Tell me if it hurts." Saito whispered, keeping Okita distracted with strokes and kisses.  
  
Not that Souji can think much about the pain when Saito slowly sheathed himself inside of him. Okita bit into his fist, trying to suppress the sounds that kept wanting to escape him. Despite his previous taunts and thoughts, it would be bad if someone really walked in on them like this.   
  
Feeling Okita tighten made him almost lose himself right there, the wet noises didn’t help; nether did Okita’s muffled moans.   
  
Souji was trembling and shaking beneath him, his breath ragged for trying to suppress the embarrassing sound, his free hand holding onto Saito's arm, he was pretty sure that his nails had leave marks there as well. Sleeping with Souji usually results in scratch marks whenever he hold onto Saito.  
  
Maybe it was good they fell in the floor because the table would surely not handle the thrusts, as Saito went faster.  
  
Okita had tears in his eyes and Saito wipes them away, sparing a moment to look into those gentle glossy emerald hues, at times like this, words failed them both but they realized it is not always necessary. Their lips touched and it sent another wave of passion through them. Souji tensed against him and white spurts between their bodies.  
  
He didn't even have time to warn Souji he would release inside him. Somehow he was sure Souji wouldn't mind, and not like he had much choice anyway.

 

He did ask Okita to be quiet and yet he almost blew it up himself. But at that moment he didn't care.  
  
*  
  
"It's hot..." He complained and tries to shove Saito away, who had collapsed on top of him and needless to say, he failed spectacularly, he feels sticky... inside and outside.  
  
Somehow this moment was always so awkward. They both were red with embarrassment and tried to hide their faces, nuzzling against each other.  
  
Okita stares up at the ceiling as Saito came to his senses and started perceiving reality around him.

Their clothes were a mess, especially Okita's. The classroom was a mess. The table just broke. How would they explain all this if anyone enters?  
  
And yet he didn't want to get up just yet, his arms still around Souji.  
  
*  
  
If this has happened at home, Saito would allow himself to stay a bit longer just enjoying Souji's body heat. But they were in school, and the door to the classroom was not locked. When he thought about that he forced himself to get up.  
  
"Hajime-kun." Okita stares up at his boyfriend, who was already dressing up, he had said before that he wouldn't be able to go out like this, his uniform is a mess now and Saito replies that he could stay there until tomorrow.

 

Okita threw his necktie at Saito's face.

 

Souji sat on the floor and tries to dress up as best as he could as Saito left the room, hopefully he doesn't really leave him behind, otherwise that would have just be plain mean, even for Saito.  
  
His uniform wasn't in as big of a mess as Okita's was so the least he could do now was go to the bathroom and get some water and tissues for Souji.  It wouldn't save him but was better than nothing.  
  
When he was back to the classroom, Souji was already dressed. He probably also considered the consequences of someone finding him there.  It was surprising he could already think, but Souji was never stupid; just reckless.  
  
He threw the roll of tissues hoping that Souji would catch it, but he was probably still reliving the moment they just had, because the roll landed gracefully on his head. At least it attracted his attention.  
  
"Hey, Hajime-kun." Okita wasn't sure why he was blushing red to the tip of his ears again, but as he dressed up after cleaning his clothes to the best of his abilities, he tries to look at something else in the room other than his boyfriend. "Those pictures... what are you going to do with it?" He knows Hajime doesn’t quite do… _self-indulge activities_ often, just--- the mental image of Saito ever using that for... it's intended purposes, makes Okita feel a little exposed.  
  
"I... would like them." he admitted. "Your pictures."

He just wasn't sure how to explain. He knew Okita takes pictures of literally everything, especially embarrassing situations. Saito, however, wasn't particularly into photography. So most of his photos were taken by Okita. Which meant they were usually not something he'd like to share. And it only occurred to him now that he doesn't have any photos of Okita.  That was why he took them on a whim. Thinking about it now...  


He could just have any other normal photo of Okita whenever he wanted, but... Having those photos of Okita made his heart beat faster.  He wouldn't want to share them with anyone but he would like to have them.   


Maybe Okita's influence was getting stronger on him and revealed his possessive side.  It wasn't surprising even his ears became red.

"What I'll do with it... I'll just... Keep them. To myself. If you don't mind."  
  
Despite Saito washing his face in the bathroom, he still felt _too hot._  
  
It didn’t help when Souji asked if Saito want to use one of the pictures as wallpaper.  
  
"Wallpaper?  No..." Saito sounded frightened.  He was used to Okita constantly teasing him but sometimes took things too seriously.

 

When Okita handed him the phone and asked to choose, he realized that choosing will be hard. Not all pictures turned out good. In fact, there were more blurred pictures than not. But still. He wanted them all because all of them featured Souji.  
  
He had to make sure he is not sending to anyone else because that would be a disaster.  So he checked at least five times before he sent.  
  
"I just... like the way you look there..."  
  
Souji wouldn't let any chance to tease escape.  He leaned down close to Saito's face. "Just there? What about now?"  
  
Admitting something like that openly was harder than he thought but Okita didn’t seem to even have any second thoughts in talking and teasing about _that_. But perhaps that is an understatement because Souji’s current appearance is as red as Saitos’ were earlier.  
  
After his legs didn’t fell like jell-o anymore, Okita pushed himself up. Saying he need to take a shower before exiting the room.  
  
When Okita left, Saito looked around to assess the collateral damage. The floor was dirty and the table was broken. Well, the floor was to be cleaned anyway. And he would have done it long ago if Okita didn't distract him... He still used some of the tissues to clean the most obvious things that he didn't want anyone to notice.   


Just thinking about what they just did in the classroom made him blush again. Next time he shouldn't let this happen, even if Okita provokes him. No more sex on school grounds. He would write that in his planner if he wasn't afraid someone would read it.

 

As soon as Saito made sure there were no tracks that would give away what they were just doing, he decided to have a quick shower as well.

 

Next time he should bring condoms.

Wait, he just said himself there will be no next time.

Being in a relationship with Okita was the most confusing thing Saito ever experienced.

 

He closed the door to the classroom and went to the school gym where he could take the shower.

 

As he approached the door he heard splashes of water. Apparently Souji was still there. His guess was proven by the moans in Souji's voice.

 

Another note to self: no moaning on school grounds. Yes, the school was almost empty and it was unlikely someone passed by, but... Saito just passed by. What if it was someone else?  
  
The stall door opened and he almost bumped into wet Okita who was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower half.  
  
Souji blinked, clearly surprised to see Saito standing right in front of the shower stall he was using, since there are many others. "What are you doing, Hajime-kun?"  
  
"I came here for the same reason as you; the shower."

Honestly he just needed it too. Preferably cold, especially after he heard the moans. Because when they were together in the classroom Souji really tried hard to keep them down.  
  
Careful not to slip, Okita dry himself off with another towel as he stepped out the shower stall and walked pass Saito to go to his locker. Glancing at the unmoving Saito as he put on his clothes. “What is it?”  
  
"Souji, didn't I ask you to be quiet? This place is still on school grounds, you know. And it's... unacceptable. " Yes, that was something he had to talk about.  
  
Souji looked away, annoyance clear in his eyes and even though he was trying hard to not show them, Saito noticed it  
  
Does Saito really think that he can keep his voice down while doing that? The whole 'keep quiet' thing really was getting on his nerves. Especially when the way Saito worded it seem like he didn't want anyone finding out they're together. "Yeah, sorry."  
  
“Souji…”  


"Well, go take a shower and I'll wait for you so we can go home together."   
  
Saito agreed, but said he still needs to deal with the broken table. Leaving it as it was can be dangerous when students will come to class next morning.  
  
A little after Okita left, Saito thought that maybe he was too unfair to him. After all, no one saw them.  
  
Cold water helped to clear his mind somewhat. At least until the time when his thoughts wandered to a certain green-eyed individual who was melting in his arms like a pudding just a few minutes ago.  


No, that wasn't what he wanted to think about, the whole point of taking a shower was to push away those memories for the time being.

 

~

 

It took some more time to get rid of the broken table and report it to the school staff, since it would need to be replaced. Souji still waited for him and they left the school together  


As they walked down the road, Souji moved closer and his fingers interlocked with Saito's.

Feeling unnerved by unspoken question, because Saito looked at him being a little surprised,  Souji said he could pull away anytime if he doesn't want this, and looked away.   


Saito didn't say anything. But not only he did not pull away his hand; he squeezed Souji's tighter to not let go.  
  
Later on, he will have the photos to remember.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the rooftop, Hijikata couldn’t seem to get his mind clear. Smoking helps, somewhat. Kondo looked concerned as he approached the male. “Toshi, is there something wrong?”  
  
“Ah. Its nothing, Kondo-san.” Hijikata leaned back on the rooftop railing, Kondo standing next to him.  
  
“Those two is always close huh?” Kondo smiled, Hijikata looked over his shoulder and followed his gaze. Okita was standing by the school gate, Saito comes into view soon after and they left school together.  
  
The two of them had small talks until it got a little too cold to stay outside, considering it was getting late anyway and they have work to do. Hijikata lagged a bit behind. “Close, huh? Am I the only one who knew? Well, its fine. But doing _that_ on school grounds… What on earth are they thinking?” Hijikata was unfortunate enough to almost walk into something he know Souji will use against him. “Saito too, did being with Souji really influence him that much?” He wasn’t sure whether to feel sorry or impressed.  
  
Still, he really need to wash that image he saw away. “I didn’t saw anything.”  
  
“Na, Toshi.” Kondo turned and approached him, Toshi had been talking to himself and shaking his head as they were walking down the stairs. He couldn’t quite hear him though. “Are you sure you’re fine? If you’re not feeling well, you should go home early for today.”  
  
“Ah, no— really I’m fine. I was just thinking of something, not really important though. Let’s get inside, it’s getting cold, Kondo-san.”  
  
Kondo agreed, although he was still a little concerned. “Well, all right.” But he was curious as to what the other male was thinking about…


End file.
